


Day 31

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: free space / rule 63 / sex toys





	Day 31

They were fighting. Or, not fighting, exactly, but emotions had been running high after an excruciating loss against Detroit, and after butting heads in the locker room, Sid had been surprised when Geno had texted from her car, telling her to come over.

They hadn’t been hooking up for very long but they’d been friends for a long time, and Sid locked the door behind herself as she called out for Geno and followed her voice upstairs to the bedroom.

Anticipation fizzed in her gut, eroding some of her bad mood. Geno apparently was still in the throes of her own when Sid found her, thouagh, curled up on top of the covers in her sleep clothes and a pair of mismatched socks. She told Sid to sit on the bed next to her and watch TV, and Sid’s recalcitrance softened further. Maybe she just didn’t want to be alone. 

Enough time passed for Sid to become sufficiently engrossed in a quasi-documentary about alien abductions that she startled when Geno shifted beside her. Geno made a discontented noise and parted her legs, not looking away from her phone.

“Finger me.”

Sid looked at her, followed the line of her calf up to where her little pink shorts rode up the soft slope of her ass. She didn’t look like she was feeling particularly amorous, not flushed or shifting or biting her lip in the way that Sid had come to maybe expect, but who knew what sorts of things she had been thinking about while laying there quietly. 

Sid slid her hand along the inside of Geno’s thigh, dipping under her shorts to run a blunt flinger along the tender curve of her labia. Geno was wet, slick drooling out to glisten on her finger, and Sid marveled that she hadn’t soaked through her shorts.

“Been thinking about this?” Sid asked, as casually as she could.

Geno shrugged noncommittally and spread her legs a little wider. “Gonna be lazy?" Sid was already touching her -- Geno knew that she was incapable of backing down once she'd started.

Sid responded by slipping her finger into Geno's folds, stroking to trace a loop around her clit. Geno shuddered and hitched her legs a little wider, eyes still firmly fixed on her phone. Well, if <i>that's</i> how it was going to be. If Sid could be counted on for one thing and one thing alone, it'd be rising to a challenge. 

A blotchy flush finally blossomed high on Geno's cheeks as Sid slid a single finger into the silky heat of her cunt, teasing around the soft edges of her opening. Color spread down to stain her neck and collar bones and Sid was greedy for it. She watched covetously for all the reactions that Geno couldn't control, smugly pleased with each one. Geno could keep her eyes on her phone, but she couldn't help the way that her thighs shook or stop her nipples from tightening. It was obvious that she was fighting to keep her breath even, a steady in and out that was so unnatural that it drew pointed attention to her arousal.

Geno allowed Sid to finger her until Sid was a panting mess, feeling hot and pent up. She had abandoned any pretense of playing on her phone, and when she pushed Sid back with a bony heel, she abandoned it altogether to pull off her shirt and kick off her shorts.

Sid pressed the heel of her palm between her own legs, uncaring that she was smearing the fabric with Geno’s slick. She got so wet that Sid could hardly stand it. It was like her body  _ wanted _ to be fucked, like it was made for Sid to slide into.

“You fuck me now,” she ordered, arranging herself on the pillows and leaving Sid to lean over the bed and pull out the box she knew was stashed underneath. 

“Yeah?” Geno had given Sid a tour of the contents the last time she was over, but they’d gotten distracted partway through. Something about seeing the things that Geno liked to fuck herself with had made Sid’s mouth water, made her want to slide her tongue across the softest parts of her. 

Sid wriggled out of her pants and strapped herself into Geno’s harness, slotting the aggressively pink dildo Geno had pointed out as her favorite into the ring. Geno watched through slitted eyes, idly exploring the glistening mess between her thighs. Sid still couldn’t quite believe that she got to do this.

“Looks like you’re tired of waiting.” It wasn’t a particularly sly observation, but Sid felt ravenous.

“So tired,” Geno agreed, sighing luxuriously when Sid lined up her dick and pressed in with a slow roll of her hips. The shape of her mouth made Sid’s heart feel full in a way she wasn’t ready to explore, but Geno’s body was an excellent distraction.

The base of the dildo rubbed against Sid’s clit as she fucked Geno, stoking the desperate feeling in her as she watched Geno’s tits bounce with the force of her thrusts. Sid’s rhythm was strong, and she felt her orgasm creeping up on her when Geno slapped her shoulder to stop.

“What? Is everything okay?” Out of breath, she sat back on her heels and pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

“I’m — ah —" Geno twisted, flailing to dig through her night table and pull out, shit, a little black bullet. “I’m like,” she said, reaching down to grab Sid’s harness and haul her close and  _ in _ again. “But not always enough. You don’t mind.” 

She didn’t. “I just wanna see you come,” Sid admitted, pussy aching.

The vibrator turned on with a soft hum and Geno arched an eyebrow. “Well?” 

Taking that for the challenge it was, Sid hitched up Geno’s leg over her shoulder, pulled out, and sank back in with a devastatingly easy slide.

“ _ Fuck _ you’re so wet.” 

Geno smiled at her, bad mood abandoned. “Yes, now don’t be lazy.” And Sid wasn’t.


End file.
